Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep
by Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee
Summary: Rem is turning into dust, and she only asks Misa for one thing.


**I always thought this song describes Rem leaving Misa after saving her life. I think the relationship between Misa and Rem is a beautiful thing, and hopefull I captured it in this story. Discliamer: don't own Death Note or "Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is what I brought you.<br>This you can keep.  
>This is what I brought,<br>you may forget me.  
>I promise to depart,<br>Just promise one thing,  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<br>**_

For humans, dust they are and to dust they will return as was written in their holy book, but for a Shinigami, to take a life to save the human they love, dust we shall become. And dust shall I become, Misa, because I have broken the most sacred rule of the Shinigami realm: I fell in love with you and turned away from my purpose of existence. Gelus loved you and so like me he has broken the number one Shinigami rule and took a person's life to save yours. Misa, you have inherited Gelus's lifespan. Me? I have inherited Gelus's love for you. I am your unholy guardian angel. I have killed L to save your life, and so as my body deteriorate into dust; my chi will merge with yours. I've given you my heart, but you did not want it only Light's, but I still love you so instead I will give you my life by saving yours. In the end, you may forget me but promise me to keep me in your heart.

_**This is what I brought you,  
>This you can keep.<br>This is what I brought,  
>you may forget me.<br>I promised you my heart,  
>Just promise to sing.<br>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**_

I may not have your heart but you have mine and soon to be my life. Promise me to keep my heart safe as I disappear into the vast nothingness. Misa, my love, I sincerely hope you're happy. You have been through much tragedy, and I hope Light will not break your heart. He feels nothing for you, sweetheart. He will use you. Promise me you will not let him break your heart. Promise me to keep living your life to the fullest extent. Promise me you'll keep singing your soul out for the world to hear. A fourth of my body is now dust. I do not know what will happen to me when I'm gone, but if God will have mercy on me, I will still be your guardian angel even after death.

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
><strong>_

Misa, if I do not fade away from your memory, I ask of you of one thing in turn, think of me fondly and with love but never with sadness. You are such a bright and happy girl. Sadness should never taint you even though it has in the past. Please don't let my tragedy cloud your sunshine. Half of me is dust now, love. Dust I never was and dust I shall soon become.

_**This is what I thought,  
>I thought you'd need me.<br>This is what I thought,  
>so, think me naive.<br>I promised you a heart you promised to keep.  
>Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.<br>**_

Ever since Gelus's death, I have watched over you, promising death to anyone who ends your life before your time. I knew true love could not blossom between a Shinigami and a human, but a small part of me in what could be either my heart or soul, hoped that love can blossom between us. I was naïve. It could never happen, and now look at me. I'm almost completely dust, and yet, I have no regrets. You have made mine – and Gelus's – life worth living. You were the sunshine in our lives. When I first gave you the Death Note, I made a vow to Gelus that I would protect you and somehow that vow was eventually made for you, too. I loved you and guarded you. Promise me to keep my un-beating heart safe. It was always yours.

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.  
><strong>_

Sweetheart, I am nearly dust now. Nothingness waits for me. Maybe, just maybe, God has seen my actions as redeemable and will make me an angel in His heaven. If this does not happen, I will always be your angel, and you will always be my sunshine.

_** Kiss my eyes and lay me to...sleep.**_

Goodbye, my love. Keep me in your heart, Misa, and never forget me. Dust I am now, love. Nearly immortal, you are now.


End file.
